Another
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: She already have a family, a good husband, three loving kids, but she wants another one? "I think... I want another one."  "Another what?" He asked, looking confused. "Another..." Read and review please!


**Disclaimer: Maid-sama is not mine.**

**Pair: Misaki/Usui**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Family**

**.**

**Another**

**.**

"Mommy! Tadaima!" Two small children ran towards Misaki. One was blonde-haired and the other was raven-haired. They sped off towards Misaki and hugged her from behind.

"Yeayy! I win!" Usui Takeshi, the one that was blonde-haired, exclaimed happily.

"No! I was first! I was the one who hugged mommy first!" Usui Ryuu, the raven-haired one, shouted to his twin.

"No, it was me!" Takeshi shouted back.

"Me!"

"ME!"

"I WI-"

"KIDS!" Usui Misaki, the mother of those children, lost her patience. Ryuu and Takeshi closed their mouths. They knew if they didn't stop talking, then 'No dessert for them for a week'.

"Okaeri. How was school, Ryuu, Takeshi?" Misaki smiled at her six years old sons while stirring the chicken-soup.

"It was fun! Suzuki-sensei brought us a frog. And after that, Ryuu and I got the right to name him! We named him after Pochiro!" Takeshi exclaimed happily while his twin brother nodding calmly.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Ryuu and Takeshi answered.

"Then Pochiro must be happy to hear this! Now go change your clothes, after that you can go play with Pochiro." Misaki kissed their cheek and ruffled their hair.

"Okay, Mommy!" The boys immediately left the kitchen and went to their room.

Misaki shook her head. Usui Ryuu and Usui Takeshi were fraternal twins. Usui Ryuu was the first, he looked like Takumi with his blonde hair, his emerald eyes, and his behavior was the same as Takumi too. He was calm, smart, and wise beyond a child in his age. Compared to his twin brother, Usui Takeshi was ambitious, talkative, and cheery. He was definitely Misaki's son. Misaki was married to Usui Takumi 8 years ago. 2 years after that she had Ryuu and Takeshi. 3 years after that she had Usui Natsuki, her daughter, she was 3 years old, her hair was raven like Misaki and she had amber eyes like her. Compared to her brothers, Natsuki was sweet, patience, nice, and friendly daughter.

She sipped the chicken soup, tasted it, and decided to add some salt. She added some salt and stirred it once again. She tasted it once more and nodded. _Hmm… delicious._

She turned off the stove and took off her apron. She walked to the living rooms and sat on the cozy sofa. She turned on the T.V and was going to watch some news when…

"Mommy?" A sweet voice called her name. Misaki turned around and found her 3 years old daughter was staring at her. She wore a cute dress with a bow tied on behind. She hugged her precious teddy bear too.

"Yes, sweetie? What's wrong?" Misaki asked worriedly.

"I had a bad dweam.." She muttered softly.

"Come here.."

Natsuki plopped herself on Misaki's lap. Misaki embraced her.

"What was it about?"

"Some monstels were trying to take me from mommy… I am so scared.."

Misaki blinked but then she kissed Natsuki's forehead and hugged her tighter.

"It's okay... Don't be afraid. I'm sure your daddy and your brothers will protect you if some monsters trying to catch you. So, don't worry about it." Misaki smiled. Natsuki nodded.

"Do you want to join your brothers to play with Pochiro?"

Natsuki nodded. She got off Misaki's lap and ran to the backyards, joining her brothers playing with Pochiro.

Misaki smiled at the sight her children playing together.

~ Another ~

Misaki was preparing the table for dinner when her husband came home. Takumi put his briefcase down and hugged Misaki.

"Tadaima, Misa-chan." He pecked her cheek.

"Okaeri, perverted alien." She replied and called him with his nickname from her.

"Need some help?"

"No thanks, Takumi. You must be tired from work, so why don't you just sit and play with the kids?"

"But where are the kids?"

"In their room probably.." Misaki replied and continued preparing the food.

Takumi sighed. He wanted to help her but she insisted preparing this alone.

"Dadddyyyy!" Natsuki's voice came from behind Takumi. Natsuki hugged her daddy's leg tight and after that she was raising her arms to him.

Takumi got the message and picked up his sweet daughter.

"Hello, princess." Natsuki giggled and he held closer to his chest. "How was your day?"

"I had a bad dweam…" She muttered.

"Ooohh really? Tell me about it."

Natsukid told Takumi about her dream earlier and what Misaki said to her.

"Your mother right. Your brothers and I will protect you from the monsters, so don't be afraid."

Natsuki smiled sweetly and snuggled closer to her father's chest.

From down the hall, Takumi heard an excited cry of 'Dad's home!' followed by 'Daddy!' Soon, the fraternal twins were clomping down the hall. Soon, both were in the kitchen attacking Takumi with hugs.

"Hey, buddies! Whoa, hold on a minute!" Takumi led them to the sofa and sat down. The twins started to talk about their days at school and Takumi listened to them.

After their story ended, Misaki called from the kitchen, "It's time to eat!"

Takeshi and Ryuu ran to the kitchen with Natsuki trailing them behind.

Dinner was filled with conversations and delicious food. Soon, it was time to clear the table and got the kids ready for bed.

After fitting Natsuki into a nightgown, Takumi had to convince the boys to brush their teeth. Finally, Ryuu and Takeshi brushed their teeth after Misaki threatened them. Now, Natsuki and the boys were ready to sleep. Misaki pulled the blanket to cover Natsuki while Usui pulled the blanket to cover Ryuu and Takeshi. Natsuki asked Takumi to tell a bedtime story. The kids already slept when the story finished. Misaki yawned and smiled. She kissed her children's foreheads one by one followed by Takumi. Misaki turned off the light and whispered 'Sweet dreams' before she closed the door.

They both got in their room. After brushed her teeth, Misaki found Takumi already lying on the bed but still awake. Misaki pulled back the comforters from Takumi and slid underneath it. Two strong arms quickly wrapped around her and hugged her close. Misaki closed her eyes peacefully and laid her head on his chest.

"Takumi."

"Hmm?"

She hesitated slightly, and then she started to draw circles on his chest. "I think… I want another one."

"Another what?" Takumi asked, looking confused.

Misaki looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Another kid." She paused, only to read his expression. "..Do you want to?"

Takumi smiled and pulled her for a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than 20 seconds. Takumi pulled back and replied, "Oh, I would love to have another kid. And, we can start right now."

Takumi kissed her again and pulled the comforters over their heads.

THE END

First, I want to say Merry Christmas for you all.

Second, I am sorry it has been a long time since the last time I updated, 4 months already (please don't kill me), and I was so busy back then because of school stuff. I miss you so much guys! xD

The last, this idea just popped into my mind two hours ago, so I am sorry if you find some grammar errors, typo or stuff, English is not my first language. I just hope you like this story and give me review to tell me what you think of this story. Review please.

Ja ne!

Outer Space Alien XV


End file.
